Levi Maas
Levi Maas is a character from the Lovelyverse Universe. He is Kaja and Anna's Younger cousin and Harrolds son. As time passed he started to see Kaja and Remy as his parental figures and at first called them Oom and Tante. Later in the series Levi was adopted by the couple and they raised him as their own son. Appearance: Levi is a young boy with light blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. He has a mischievous, playful but sweet look to him. Levi usually wears whatever Kaja dresses him in and just loves to play dress up with his Tante. Especially if he is allowed to do her Make up and hair. Personality: Levi is a fun loving, Hyperactive and playful little boy. He loves to play with his Lego's, watch a movie, read bedtime stories with Tante Kaja, Play dress up or spend time with Gracie, Emily and Bear. He specifically loves to read Alice in Wonderland. Ever since arriving at the mansion Levi has been wrapping people around his little finger. Biography: Early life: Levi's start in life was a little rocky. After his birth he was taken home by his mother, who at first tried to sell him to feed her heroine addiction. Harrold his father however found them just in time to put a stop to that and frequently came to check in on his son. After Harrolds death a few days before levi's fifth Birthday, things went downhill again and his mother overdosed and died because of her heroine addiction. Harrold told Kaja were to find Levi just before he died and Natasha and Benedetto found the child and took him back to the X-mansion. Xavier's School for the Gifted Youngsters: After arriving at the mansion Levi immediatley bonded with Kaja and Remy. He started them calling them Tante and Oom from day one. He is currently trying to find his way at the mansion. His powers haven't manifested yet. Relationships: Harrold Maas: Harrold is Levi's father and he wasn't around much. Nonetheless Levi loves him dearly but doesn't fully realise harrold has passed away. Kalina Maas: Levi's cousin, Kaja is immediatly dubbed as Tante Kaja and later adopts Levi as her own son. The bond between them is very strong and Kaja is very protective of Levi. Powers and Abilities: Levi's powers have not manifested yet. Telepathy: The power to read the thoughts of, and/or to mentally communicate with others. Telepathy is one of the basis of most telepathic and mind-based powers. Telepathy is the ability to transfer information from one mind to another, or to read minds without the aid of physical communication. Telepathy might also evolve into other mental-based powers. *Mental Detection: The ability to sense anothers presence. *Mind Link: The ability to develop a permanent mental bond with any person; also called imprinting. *Telempathy: to communicate through emotions. *May be limited to one target at a time. *Some targets, like those with Psychic Shield, are immune. Telekinesis: The power to manipulate and control objects with the mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye Control objects with one's mind. Levitation:to lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. *Telekinetic Maneuver:to alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on. *Telekinetic Grip:to grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. *Telekinetic Pull/Attraction:to pull objects towards the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf. *Telekinetic Push/Repulsion:to push objects away from the user, e.g. sliding a cup across a table. *Beginners need time to practice. *May only be capable of moving objects they could physically move. *Psychic strength may be proportional to user's capacity, meaning an opponent with physical strength stronger than the user's mental strength may break free, or even be immune to the ability altogether. *May only be able to move objects that user can see. Weapons: *Bo staff *Knives *Throwing stars Trivia: *His favourite book is Alice in Wonderland. *His best friends growing up where Gracie, Emily (Em) and Bear (The Labrador). *He loves to eat Stroopwafels, a Dutch treat. *He was born in The United States but speaks fluent Dutch thanks to his cousins Kaja and Anna. cute-little-boy-with-blonde-hair-with-gel-in-it.jpg|Levi 5 years old edgee.jpg|Levi 12 years old ewan2.jpg|Levi 15 years old 039_35106.jpg|Levi 16 years old 57288_1204656545099_full.jpg|Levi 17 years old ewan-mcgregor-1.jpg|Levi at 18 years old 1010586-bigthumbnail.jpg|Levi's headshot Unknown EmilyOsment.jpg|His surrogate sister Emily Evan Rachel Wood 2.jpg|Kaja, his cousin and Adopted Mother and Aunt RemyLeBeau.jpg|Remy LeBeau, His Adopted Father and Uncle Trey-trey-songz-20335602-1067-1600.jpg|Alain DuBois, His Adopted Uncle and Godfather Category:Character Category:X-men